Elle et moi, lui et elle, un souvenir
by Olivia Weyr de Telgara
Summary: Elisheva à 22ans et n'a jamais vu sa mère sourire...


**_Elle et moi, lui et elle, un souvenir_**

_Spoiler : Courant saison 7 mais aucune information capitale n'est vraiment dévoilé._

_Note : Petit one shot alors que je bloque à 27 000 mots sur mon autre fic._

_Dédicacé à Dame Di-bee… A toi le prochain one shot !_

Je m'appelle Elisheva, j'ai aujourd'hui vingt deux ans et je n'ai jamais vu ma mère sourire. Oh pas qu'elle est été une mauvaise mère loin de là, au contraire, je lui dois énormément. Belle, forte, intelligente, je n'ai jamais vu une femme être capable de terrifier une personne d'un regard. Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais vu personne d'autre qu'elle, être capable de faire plier oncle Gibbs. Oncle Tim m'a dit qu'elle n'avait plus jamais sourit après la mort de mon père, mais lui non plus n'aime pas parler du passé. Personne ne parle jamais de lui d'ailleurs, j'ai l'impression qu'il est un inconnu, parfois j'arrive à glaner des informations au détour d'une conversation. Hormis ça, je n'ai rien d'autre qu'un DVD avec quelques images de lui. Rachel, ma jumelle lui ressemble bien plus que moi, Abby dit que c'est pour ça que maman se dispute fréquemment avec elle, oh pas forcement des disputes violentes, non, mais Rachel a le don de l'exaspérer.

Je me demande… Comment une tueuse de Mossad a-t-elle pu tomber amoureux d'un homme comme Anthony DiNozzo ? Ce que je sais c'est qu'ils s'aimaient, au point qu'il a tout risqué, même sa vie pour elle et à plusieurs reprises. La dernière lui a été fatale. Il l'a poussé de la trajectoire de la voiture alors que celle-ci lui fonçait dessus. J'ai réussi à avoir le dossier, privilège de travailler dans une agence fédérale, la voiture n'a pas fait de quartiers. Les lignes du rapport disent qu'il est mort dans les bras de ma mère. Vingt ans plus tard, elle porte toujours son alliance. Je ne l'ai jamais vu la retirer, je ne l'ai jamais vu vivre avec un autre homme après ça. Nous sommes resté seules, Rachel, maman et moi.

Parfois quand je vois ses cicatrices, j'ai l'impression que celle qui n'est pour moi que ma maman, mon héroïne, a traversé plus d'une fois l'enfer. Je me souviens qu'enfant, elle n'aimait pas que je parcours de mes doigts ses longues cicatrices dans son dos, quand j'ai été en âge de poser des questions, elle m'a juste répondu que c'était un souvenir de la Somalie, il y avait tellement de douleurs dans son regard que je n'ai jamais posé d'autres questions. Les plus dures à regarder sont celles à l'intérieur de ses poignets. Elle avait voulu mourir le jour de nos trois ans, oncle Gibbs était arrivé à temps. Enfin c'est ce que je pense aujourd'hui, elle en a maudit Gibbs un moment.

Parfois au détour d'un regard, j'arrive à être happé par cette douleur dans ses yeux, celle qu'elle masque tant bien que mal, tentant toujours d'être occupée, le travail ou nous. Elle n'a jamais pris de vacances. Pas même pour être avec Rachel et moi. Ma mère est une femme détruite, une âme en peine qui ère dans un monde qu'elle ne comprend plus. Qu'elle ne veut plus comprendre. Sa vie c'est boulot, et nous, rien d'autre. Survivre jour après jour, juste survivre et rien d'autre. Je n'ai pas le souvenir de l'avoir un jour vu allumer la télé. Elle n'a pourtant jamais touché à l'immense collection de DVD dans le salon de notre maison de famille. Celle qu'ils avaient achetée ensemble pour nous élever. Des projets de vie bien loin déjà.

Je presse le pas pour passer à l'appartement, Rachel et moi voulions faire une surprise à maman pour Hanoucca, plongées dans le boulot, j'ai parfois la sensation de ne pas passer assez souvent la voir. Nous étions deux, et elle était seule avec sa douleur. Elle fuyait depuis longtemps les contacts même si passer du temps chez oncle Gibbs semblait la soulager à petites doses. Lui seul étant capable de vraiment la comprendre. Entre eux, il suffisait bien souvent d'un regard ou d'une étreinte. J'aurais tellement aimé voir ma mère sourire au moins une fois. Garant ma voiture devant chez maman, mon sang se glace. Pourquoi la police et une ambulance ? Terrifiée, j'ai croisé le regard de Rachel et comme une seule, nous sommes descendus de voiture. McGee s'est approché de nous et a bégayé, il a essayé de nous expliquer…

Toutefois nous savions l'horreur qui se jouait comme au ralenti. Gibbs est arrivé et nous a happés dans ses bras, nous serrant contre lui. Nous murmurant que tout allait bien se passer, qu'elle était en paix maintenant. Elle n'avait laissé que quelques lignes expliquant qu'elle n'avait plus la force, qu'il était temps pour elle de partir, qu'elle avait terminé sa tache ici bas. Qu'elle voulait le revoir. Le revoir lui, lui qui parfois me donne l'impression d'avoir toujours plus compté que nous. Nous avons toujours vécu dans son ombre, l'ombre d'un fantôme qui a laissé des traces profondes chez chacun des membres de notre famille, Gibbs, Abby, Tim… Tous attristés à chaque question à son sujet…

J'ai lu ses mots, ses excuses et pourtant je suis tellement en colère. En colère contre elle, en colère contre ce fantôme qui m'a privé d'une mère heureuse. J'ai envie de le détester, mais comment détester un homme qui a donné tant d'amour. Qui a appris à ma mère à aimer. Oncle Gibbs m'avait dit autrefois que ça leur avait prit des années. Il avait décrit leur amour comme un volcan détruisant tout sur son passage. Un amour que même lui n'avait pu empêcher et un amour qui leur avait sauvé la vie à tous les deux par le passé. J'en voulais à cet amour, de nous avoir exclus de l'équation, Rachel et moi. Pourquoi Gibbs m'avait-il conduit au NCIS alors que Rachel veillait le corps de notre mère.

Dans la salle de conférence, il avait glissé un DVD dans le lecteur et m'avait obligé à regarder. Des images que je n'avais jamais vu, j'avais l'impression de voir deux étrangers, ma mère n'avait que vingt six ou vingt sept ans. Dans les bras de Tony, dans une magnifique robe de soie rouge, elle dansait au bal du NCIS. Le sourire sur ses lèvres était radieux. Je n'avais jamais vu un aussi beau sourire. Elle semblait tellement heureuse sur ses images. Et cet homme… La joie et l'amour se lisaient sur chacun de ses traits. Il la faisait danser, et elle riait, riait… J'avais l'impression que ses images étaient ce que je cherchais depuis le début. Ziva David qui attrapait la main de son compagnon, mon père pour la poser sur son ventre rond. Et un sourire qui illuminait tout.

Et voilà mon histoire, après vingt deux ans, je vois enfin ma mère sourire, sur un écran, le plus beau sourire que je n'ai jamais vu. Maman ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à cet homme devant lui. Cet homme, Anthony DiNozzo, mon père. Cet homme qui a sacrifié sa vie pour elle, alors qu'elle était incapable de vivre sans lui. Je sais aujourd'hui qu'entre mes parents, le mot amour semble tellement dérisoire. Et c'est de cet amour que nous sommes nées Rachel et moi. Je me sens tellement fière et tellement triste. « Un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé » Je comprends enfin le sens de ses mots. Maintenant elle et moi nous sommes seules et elle et lui ne sont plus qu'un souvenir… Mais maintenant je comprends le geste de ma mère… Vivre sans son âme sœur n'est pas une vie.

**FIN**


End file.
